Bad Ending
by flamemane
Summary: This fic is the result of lack of sleep. Don't hate me...no really don't. If you want I can maybe build on it or just do it over with more detail. Just R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own U.M. I only wish I did. And if I did it would be centered around Kevin and Checkmate. Checkmate...* drools* I do however own Gallose, and his song. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Bad Ending  
  
Days seemed longer and more boring. It seemed that what little fun was on this miserable planet was gone. All Kevin could do was think and wonder.  
  
He was an outsider, a loner; he had no real home. What's the point...Kevin didn't know. All he knew was he had to keep fighting, no matter what... he had to.  
  
Gallose... he would have wanted it that way. He'd never turn Kevin down; he was always there for him. But...  
  
Kevin betrayed not only his friend, but also his only love. Cursed to repeatedly turn on his loved one's was all Kevin could look forward to.  
  
Only...Gallose wouldn't have wanted it this way. And what way is that, hell I'm not really sure. You see, I don't know how I got here, all I know is, and it's to quiet.  
  
And theirs no need for fighting, why do I say this, don't ask me. Now how long I'm going to be here, well Croe and the 'others' could answer that for you.  
  
Again, it wasn't my fault, but...did I say love? Who do I love? Well Croe...yeah that's for sure. But my father, do I, don't I...hahahahahahaha...  
  
Just don't ask. But now I can't hurt anyone I love, yes that's right hurt. There will be no more blood on my hands that's for sure; 'They' made sure of it.  
  
Yeah...they talk to me; they make sure I don't hurt anyone or myself. I feel a lot better now. I'm still fighting, Gallose, I'm still fighting for you.  
  
Hahahahahahahahaha...I'm still fighting! Hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
*speaker*  
  
"Dr. Weir'dazz, paging Dr. Weir'dazz. You are needed in room 3171. Emergency paging Dr. Weir'dazz to room 3171 immediately"  
  
"Oh no Kevin... not again" Replied a rather sleep deprived Croe. He had been waiting here for 2 days strait, ever ready to be at Kevin's side. Croe knew Kevin needed help, but an asylum, it was a bit much. Well, Kevin really needed all the help he could get since his fathers little...accident. "It wasn't his fault"  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
Kevin struggled out of his restraints, and made a mad dash to the door. "Yes, Gallose yes, oh and father too, he's waiting good, good." Kevin began conversing with himself in an almost maniacal fashion. Busting threw the doors of his padded prison; Kevin looked for any means of escape.  
  
"Mr. Kevin Mask please calm down, calm down." Came Dr. Weir'dazz's quiet, Kooning, using his most comforting voice in attempt to calm the raging Kevin Mask. "Come on Kevin...Kevin it's time to go back to your room."  
  
"No, father's calling I have to see him, I need him to forgive me!  
  
"Kevin STOP!" Came Croe's voice from somewhere down the corridor. "Kevin please you need to listen to Dr. Weir'dazz and get back to your room, do it for me Kevin, please..."  
  
"No, no, no, no" Kevin argued with Croe, his eyes were wild with insanity. "Gallose is calling and so is father, I can't keep them waiting!"  
  
"Kevin stop this" Stated Croe firmly. "Your father's dead remember he died, when his spaceship crashed he died. And Gallose has been dead for almost 6 years. Just stop this!"  
  
The combined pleading of Croe and Dr. Weir'dazz fell on deaf ears. Kevin wouldn't listen to reason. Good thing security was on their way. 4 burly men in yellow security uniforms showed up and persuaded to corner Kevin.  
  
Threw an act of pure animal instinct Kevin charged one of the guards and executed a perfect Tower Bridge attack.  
  
Croe had to stop him; he had to stop Kevin NOW! But Kevin was beyond all reason.  
  
"Kevin..." Croe approached his friend cautiously, so as to keep Kevin from panicking. Croe knew Kevin cracked, but never thought he'' ever be in this position, coaxing a half-sane Kevin back in to his padded room. Croe was heartbroken; he couldn't help Kevin when he needed him. Now Croe was here, trying with all his power, to keep Kevin from hurting himself and anymore people. If only Robin Mask hadn't boarded that malfuncting spaceship. If only Kevin hadn't told him off mear moments before it explosion. Poor boy, Kevin blamed himself, to think it only started with Kevin refusing to talk.  
  
Now look at him; it was pitiful.  
  
"Please Kevin" Croe pleaded once again, "I'm here now, no one will hurt you see" Croe held out his hands to prove to Kevin he meant no harm. But to no avail, it didn't help.  
  
Kevin was too far-gone, he was nothing now, Amer shell of the man he once was. Pride, honor, sanity, all of it was history now.  
  
Kevin was half dazed, the walls appeared to be closing in on him, and there was no way out. He could hear Robin Mask and Gallose call out to him.  
  
Turning to his left, Kevin found his means of escape, a window.  
  
He looked to Croe, his mask hiding his half-sane smile, then looked to the window.  
  
Croe knew what he was going to do. "Nooooo! Kevin don't! Your still young, you have so much to look forward to, don't do it!  
  
To late, Kevin seemed to almost fly out the window. This soaring moment ended almost abruptly, soon Kevin began to plummet like a rock to the earth below. A 10 story drop.  
  
He felt so happy now; happier then he had been in a while.  
  
Kevin hit he hard concrete with a bone crunching 'thud', but not before Gallose song rang once more in his head, he was home...  
  
// Run and I'll find you, Stay and I'll hide you  
You'll never be afraid.  
// Stand beside you, I'll guide you  
Never leave you lost.  
// If you do stand beside me, I'll guide thee  
Back to home again.  
// Hold me, Mold me  
Smother me with dream's that never were.  
// Sweet lies to me, They bind to me  
Just sing your siren's song...  
  
End....  
  
If you believe in me take my hand and I; I alone shall guide you threw the Darkness ---Me/Flamemane  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if you don't like this story. It's sooooooo stupid, but I had to right it. It just seemed to pop up in my head and couldn't get rid of it. I truly am twisted "-" 


End file.
